The Mark Of Athena
by MyHorseIsMyLife
Summary: *yes i know this is the title of the next book*  This is my interpretation of how i would like it. Not nearly as good as what Rick can do but whateva
1. Chapter 1

The second Percy was on the warship, Annabeth enveloped him in a huge hug.

"PERCY!" She screamed. "WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN FOR EIGHT MONTHS? EIGHT MONTHS!"

"Hera kidnapped me and erased my memory." Percy replied gently.

"Then how do you remember me?" Annabeth asked with sadness in her voice

"Well a- Hera left your face in my memory and b- I got my memory back from gorgons blood."

"Gorgons blood?" Annabeth said in bewilderment

"Long story. I'll explain later" Percy said. "First, I'd like you to meet my friends: The Romans."


	2. Chapter 2

**authors not: TOLD YA I MADE ONE JAKE!**

"HEY!" Percy shouted to be heard above all the talking. Everyone looked at him expectantly

He explained all about life at Camp Half-Blood, then about life at Camp Jupiter, then about the quest and how he had become praetor. Then he explained about Gaea and how the Romans, Greeks, and Gods would all have to work together to overpower Gaea.

Everyone was extremely silent while he explained everything. When he was done explaining he introduced the Greeks to the Romans. There was a lot of tension in the air at first, but seeing how well Percy got along with both camps, the tension gradually went away.

Annabeth pulled Percy off to the side and gave him a kiss.

"I've missed you Seaweed Brain" She said, "We all have."

Percy smiled. "Thanks Wise Girl. I've missed ya'l l to."

Then Annabeth furrowed her brow, which she always did when she was thinking hard about something.

"Whatcha thinking bout Wise Girl?" Percy asked with concern in his voice.

Annabeth looked up and said, "Gaea. The Roman camp. All the Greek and Roman gods. And most importantly, that half prophecy about the Mark of Athena burning through Rome. What does that mean?"

Percy looked upset. "I dunno Annabeth. No one does. I wish we knew though."

Annabeth looked sad then said, "Its probably about me, I mean I'm the person you're closest to and its been all about you and Jason so far, with the switching camps thing Hera did."

"Ya. The only thing we figured out was that you are probably the person it concerns."

Before Annabeth could reply, Hazel and Frank walked over.

"Hey Percy, Octavian is causing a scene with some of your friends."

Percy groaned inwardly, while he, Annabeth, Hazel, and Frank went to see what Octavian was up to.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Thanks to Anime Princess for helping me with ideas **

Percy ran ahead of the others to find Octavian and Thalia arguing,

"Oh yeah?" Thalia said, "The Greek Oracle is much better than you are!"

"Sure." Octavian smart mouthed back.

Thalia hit her bracelet and pulled her knife. The sight of Aegis was enough to make everyone back up a couple steps.

"What are you gonna do? Fight me?" Octavian said, trying to lighten the mood so he didn't get skewered by the dangerous daughter of Zeus.

Instead of answering Thalia charged him with her knife. At first, Percy was to stunned to do anything, but soon his instincts kicked in, and he drew riptide. He deflected Thalia's strike, and yelled STOP so loud, half the people on the war ship stopped what they were doing.

"Whats going on here?" Percy asked.

"Well HE said the Hunters are just stupid girls who joined because they're to ugly to ever get a boyfriend." Thalia screamed.

"Yeah? Well SHE said I was a lousy augur." Came Octavian's annoying voice.

"I only said that after you insulted Artemis and her Hunters!" Thalia snapped.

"So then what? You told him our oracle was better than him then attacked?" Annabeth said, trying to make sense of the situation.

Thalia and Octavian nodded.

"Ok. First off, Octavian, Shut the hell up. If you can't say anything nice, don't bother talking. And Thalia, ignore the dude!"Percy said, annoyed with the two.

Octavian glared at Thalia before walking away to go do whatever it was Octavian's did.

"Gods, he is _SO _annoying!" Thalia said.

Percy shook his head.

"I know, Thals. Believe me, I know."

**End of chapter 3.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I KNOW JASON GOT HIS MEMORY BACK! HE DIDNT GET EVERY OUNCE OF IT BACK THOUGH!**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't written in a few days. Been extremely busy. Will try and get more chapters done soon**

Later, at dinner, an uneasiness hung in the air. 7 campers would be leaving on a ship tomorrow, to go to Rome to fight Gaea's forces. They would try to ally some gods along the way, but no one knew for sure if the gods would help or not.

Reyna and some other campers tried to make dinner fun, but gave up after a few minutes. It was obvious everyone was thinking about the quest. Jason, Percy, Hazel, Frank, Annabeth, Piper, and Leo would be the ones to go. Tyson would probably accompany them to make sure Percy didn't get 'lost' again. About halfway through the meal, Percy got up to make an I.M. He was I. his mom, to see how she was doing. And to tell her he was going off on ANOTHER dangerous quest in which he would fight giants and evil earth spirits and that they could only succeed with gods' help.

Percy's mom took it extremely well for someone who had lost her son for eight months, heard his memory was erased, he went off to a Roman camp, went on a quest, and was going on another one barely 2 days later. She wished him luck and prayed that the god would help. Then she and Paul told Percy how much they missed and loved him before the connection was lost. Gathering himself, Percy walked back into the Dining Hall, and was greeted by everyone turning and staring at him.

"What?" He asked. "I made a call to my mom."

Shrugging, everyone turned back to their food and continued to eat.

The next morning, after food was put on the ship, Jason, Piper, Leo, Percy, Annabeth, Frank, and Hazel boarded. They all waved goodbye with fake smiles on their faces.

Soon after, the warship was flying through the air. No mortals could notice it, even if they tried. Leo had camouflaged it, using who-knows-what. After all he was a child of Hephaestus and half the time nobody knew what they used to do things.

Annabeth had brought her cell phone, because nobody knew if they would need help. All the monsters and giants knew they were coming to Rome, so they didn't bother turning the phone off.

Turns out, her decision was a good one. A little after 4 hours on the ship, Mrs. Jackson called to see how her son was doing so far. Annabeth laughed then said, "He's doing fine. I am not letting him out of my sight. No way will Hera get him again."

A minute later, when Annabeth hung up, she put her arms around Percy.  
>"I'm supposed to watch you" she whispered in his ear<p>

"Good luck." He whispered back. "From what I hear, I always get into trouble!"

Annabeth laughed. " You do Seaweed Brain! Now, what was that about the gorgons blood?"

Percy explained.

"Gorgons were medusas sisters. When I had no memory they were trying to get me. You see, they work for Gaea. So, I found Hera/Juno in old lady from, carried her across the Little Tiber, killed the gorgons for good, and Frank found 2 vials. Later, we bargained with Phineas. I prayed to Gaea, that I chose the right vial. I chose the wrong one, but somehow, Gaea managed to switch the contents. So my memory was healed."

"Oh." Was all Annabeth could say.

Percy smiled. "Come one Wise Girl, we should go see how Jason is. Last I saw, he was headed to his cabin."

"Ok. I feel bad for him. Hera hasn't given him his memory back yet." Annabeth said, in a small voice.

"She will. He is important on this mission, so she will definitely give him back his memory" Percy said confidently.

"I hope you're right." Annabeth replied.

**End of chapter 4. What should happen now? What monsters should attack them on their way to Rome? PM me or give suggestions in a Review :) This is a LONG chapter, for those of you who complain about my chapter length. 740 words :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Percy and Annabeth ran into Jason in the hall of the warship.

"Hey Jason. How's your memory?" Annabeth called out cheerfully.

Jason looked over, a grin on his face, "I got It back! Well, almost. Some things are still a little fuzzy, but over the past couple of days, Hera has given it to me through my dreams, but now she gave me everything!"

Jason sounded so happy, Percy couldn't help but grin."That's great buddy!"

Sadness crept into Jason's voice, "I remember all about Reyna and Camp Jupiter and everything. Too bad I didn't remember Reyna before we left."

An awkward silence hung in the air before Jason continued, "Did you seriously get my job as praetor?"

Percy nodded.

"Oh. Well, maybe there are 3 spots for praetor." Jason said hopefully.

"Maybe." Percy replied, but he doubt there was 3 spots.

Frank came running down the hallway looking for Percy, Annabeth, and Jason. He almost ran right into them as they were leaving Jason's room.

"Whoooa." Jason said.

"Come quick guys! There are some _Venti_ and some other air spirits.!"

Annabeth and Jason eyed each other. They'd fought ventus before. Not pleasant. But still , they hurried after Leo out onto the deck.

Hazel, Piepr, and Leo were in combat with the ventus, but the ventus outnumbered them. Soon, they would be overpowered. Percy and Annabeth jumped into battle with Jason and they started hacking away, looking for weak spots and trying to stay alive so much, that they didn't care where there swords went.

Soon, the ventus were gone. Death had taken them

"Good thing you guys freed Death." Annabeth said.

Hazel grinned, "Definetely."

**I know its short. I have a sports game in a little bit, and I need some sleep. It looks like there are bruises under my eyes!**


	6. Chapter 6

(**a/n: sorry for not writing in a while**

**About Jason is short, because it isn't my main focus this chapter)**

Jason didn't know anymore. He loved Reyna and Piper. He didn't wanna hurt either of their feelings, because he chose one over the other. He was at a loss.

Annabeth was in her room on the ship, thinking about the whole Romand camp and propechy. She had been thinking of it a lot lately, because that's just how she was. Once she started thinking of something, she couldn't stop till she sorted it out. She had figured out some of the prochecy:

_Wisdom's daughter walks alone – _that would be Annabeth. But walking alone? Not with Percy as a boyfriend. She barely knew the other 5, but they seemed nice and loyal.

_The Mark of Athena burns through Rome – _That part Annabeth had no clue about whatsoever. It might mean that in Rome, Annabeth would impact someone of something, but nobody knew for sure.

To calm herself some, Annabeth started doing blueprints for Olympus. She was the architect of it, and she had only finished about half the blueprints. Some construction was going on, but Annabeth wanted Olmypus bigger and better than before Kronos/Luke tore it down. Her heart no longer ached when thinking of Luke. She thought she had loved him, but she really loved Percy. She had given up Luke, even though it was painful for her to do so.

Percy walked into her room without knocking. That was the thing she hated most about boys – they never knocked!

Irritably, Annabeth spoke, "How many times do I have to tell you to knock BEFORE you enter!"

Percy grinned. "Sorry. And, you sound like my mom."

Annabeth glared at him before looking back at her blueprints.

Percy walked over. "Hey. That looks really good Wise Girl."

Laughing, Annabeth said, "Percy, you don't even know what it is. You don't have to pretend you do."

Wiping fake sweat off his brow, Percy sighed in relief,

"The reason I came, is because Leo called a meeting. Something important he says."


	7. Chapter 7

Annabeth and Percy hurried down the hall to get to the meeting Leo had called. Niether one of them had a clue about it.

"I have called this meeting to discuss some things." Leo called trying to sound macho. Piper and Jason had totry hard not to laugh.

"First, what the heck are we gonna DO in Rome?"

Shrugs went around the room. Percy spoke, "I think we should go to Rome's most important building. That could be a place the giants would go to ally their forces and whatnot."

Jason pointed out the obvious. "Don't we need GODS to destroy the giants?"

Nods throughout the room. "If we need the gods," Jason continued, "Why go to where the giants are? We can't defeat them without a god."

"Excellent question." Percy answered, "We call upon Zeus or Jupiter and ask him to send us some minor gods to help us out."

Leo stood up again. "That solves that matter. And the next one, we need to figure out what to do with the harpie thing."

Murmurs rippled through the room.

Hazel stood. "The harpie stays. Got it?" her eyes and position dared anyone to challenge her, the daughter of Hades. Nobody moved. Hazel sat back down next to Frank.

Annabeth looked at Percy. "We need to learn everything we can about Gaea. Can you explain your voyages again?" she asked.

Percy explained everything again from the very beginning in exact detail. When he finished, Annabeth said, "Obviously Gaea will have a plan within a plan. She will bargain people for other people if it gets her what she wants. She is relentless and will stop at nothing to defeat the Gods." With a sigh Annabeth added, "Another power hungry problem." Percy rolled his eyes and said, "I lost my Achilles Curse. Passing into the Roman Territory. I will have to rebathe in the River Styx if I want it back." Already Annabeth and Hazel were shaking their heads vigorously. "Sounds dangerous Percy" hazel said. Annabeth nodded. "Not again Seaweed Brain." Percy curled his lip up in a put. "Hmmph." The girls had to bite their lip to keep from giggling uncontrollably.

Jason and Leo looked at each other. "MEETING DISMISSED" they said at the same time.


End file.
